


The Dog and The Moon

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Marauder's Era: In a drunken stupor, Sirius' envy may lead him to betray his best friends and cause an unforgivable rift between them all.Warnings: Slash, strong course language, mild violence.Something I wrote quite a while back, forgot about and found again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated publishers and producers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story._

**A/N: Now normally, I don’t really write about the Marauders M-preg but I thought I’d make an exception since a brilliant idea popped into my mind and the situation just didn’t seem to apply to the post-Marauders generation.**

* * *

The Dog and the Moon 

“What do you reckon they’re talking about?” Sirius asked Peter as they sat under the shade of an old oak tree behind James’ ancestral home.  
“Dunno.” was Peter’s ever eloquent response.  
“Do you think they’re talking about me?” he continued to ponder as he surveyed the exchange between Remus and James.  
“’Dunno.” Peter repeated.  
“Do you think I should find out?”  
“Look, Sirius. I really don’t know.” Peter finally said before stuffing the remanent of his chocolate frog into his mouth so that he wouldn’t have to answer another one of Sirius’ questions.  
“Of course I should.” Sirius decisively answered his own query. With that, he hauled himself onto his feet and proceeded towards the pair.

Just as he was about to call out to his best friend, James bent down and kissed Remus on the cheek. Sirius halted abruptly as a pretty shade of pink ascended from Remus’ neck all the way to the top of his ears. James smiled brilliantly before stepping forward to receive a shy hug from Remus.

What. The. Hell? - was Sirius’ initial thought.  
The message to ‘take a fucking step!’ that was stuck somewhere between his brain and his legs finally reached its destination and Sirius found he could finally move again.

Sirius appeared inside of James’ and Remus’ peripheral vision just as they pulled back from their embrace. James grinned cheekily as Remus tugged compulsively at the sleeves of his muggle jacket while looking away.

 

“Hey.” Sirius greeted them.  
“Hi.” James and Remus said in unison.  
It was very awkward.  
“What’s up, you two?” Sirius feigned cheerfulness.  
“...I just asked Remus out.” James answered as he twined fingers with his shorter companion.  
“Oh. Oh...And, um... you said ‘yes’?” Sirius enquired, looking directly at Remus who was still refusing to make any eye contact.  
Remus simply nodded in response, the blush still decorating his visage.

 

“Well! Congratulations mate! And you too, Moony!” Sirius exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm that even he thought was fake. But apparently, that was the level of enthusiasm James had expected as he grinned sheepishly and engaged in a short hug with his best friend.

 

And that was how James and Remus’ current relationship began. Frankly, he had never been happier for his two friends who were now so much more to one another. But Sirius couldn’t help feel a little twinge of jealousy for the relationship they shared. This was quickly squashed by his Gryffindor mentality as it berated him on what a horrible, green-eyed-monster-with-a-best-friend-complex he was. It was now Christmas. It was supposed to be the season of joy and well-wishes not a time to be terribly envious of a friend’s relationship with another friend. One would think that Sirius had mentally built a bridge and crossed it by now, considering the two had started their relationship in the middle of summer on James’ family estate. But he was still stuck waist deep in water, trying to find a shallow spot in the Great Lake that lay between him and his acceptance of the relationship.

 

Discreetly glancing occasionally at the happy couple, Sirius watched them. Remus flushed as James nuzzled his neck. James was spooning Remus as he read. Sirius pretended he saw nothing when James captured Remus’ lips in a tender kiss. Always the easily embarrassed type, Remus pulled James’ arm which was currently holding his book to cover their face. As if that were any help. Sirius ignored the lovey-dovey couple and returned to the chess game which he was losing beyond epic proportions to Peter no less.

 

The short hours of daylight soon gave way to the star speckled night sky. Not many of the Gryffindors (just the Marauders to be precise) had stayed on in school for the Christmas holidays but that did not prevent them from throwing a party anyway. James and Sirius had stocked up heavily over Halloween on what they considered the ‘essentials’ for any good Christmas party. This included food (pumpkin pasties, a selection of sweets, cake, deep fried finger food etc, etc.) courtesy of the house elves in the kitchens, good music, some games that involved potentially embarrassing punishments for the loser, and most importantly (according to James) a trunk containing alcohol of varying degrees of strength as penalties for losers not completing punishments (or in Sirius’ case, just drinking).

 

And by this stash of both legally and illegally obtained essentials, both Peter and James were already passed out upon the Gryffindor common room floor. It being only 2 o’clock in the morning, and having only started the party at 7, Sirius considered the night still young. They had promised to drink until noon the next day. He nudged Peter gently with his foot only to get a groan in response. Sirius tried his luck with James.

“Stop kicking me!” James slurred in annoyance.  
“Get up and drink with me!” Sirius prodded his best friend again.  
“There’s too…much alcohol!” James muttered before falling dead asleep.  
“Psh…” Sirius scoffed, “Weak!” he exclaimed as he downed another large gulp of firewhisky straight from the bottle. Tossing the empty bottle aside, he plucked out a replacement from inside the trunk.

 

Sirius looked around and realized to his amazement that their party was in fact missing one member. Where on earth was Remus? Sirius almost skipped up the stairs that led to their room until he realized it would not be wise in his half smashed state. 

 

Stairs plus alcohol plus skipping equals a big no-no.

But then again, he was fucking sloshed! And whoever took the advice of a drunk man anyway? 

 

He pushed the door of the dormitory open and was mildly surprised to find Remus still wide awake and reading something as he sat cross-legged on his four-poster bed dressed in a simple white singlet and pyjama bottoms. The fireplace crackled merrily, providing the room with cosy warmth.

 

“Hey.” Sirius alerted Remus of his presence before entering.  
Remus looked up. “Hi. I thought you’d still be drinking.”  
“I am.” Sirius chuckled as he held up the bottle of firewhisky.  
“Then where are James and Peter?”  
“Well, let’s just say I won one too many games. They’re sleeping like babies back in the common room.”  
Remus smiled.  
“May I…join you?” Sirius asked.  
Remus looked slightly surprised. “Of course.” he responded, patting the space beside him.  
Sirius plopped himself belly down upon the bed, sprawling comfortably with his long legs crossed behind him.  
“You know,” Sirius began, “I don’t think I saw you drink one drop while we were partying.” He eyed Remus accusingly.  
“Of course I did.” Remus said without glancing away from his book.  
“You’re a liar.”  
“I did.”  
“Liar.” Sirius repeated.  
“I really did!” Remus huffed, finally snapping his book shut.  
“You’re just a liar who can’t handle alcohol.” Sirius grinned cheekily.  
“I can too.” Remus muttered looking away.  
“Prove it.” Sirius challenged.

 

Remus stared at Sirius for the longest time before snatching his wand off the bedside table. Sirius almost fell off the bed when he thought he would be hexed for his teasing, but Remus simply summoned a shot glass. Sirius smiled when Remus demanded he hand over the firewhisky with a determined look on his features.

 

“Shot glass? Pfft.” Sirius smiled grabbing the glass and thrusting the bottle into Remus’ grasp. He tossed the shot glass against the opposite wall where it shattered into what seemed like a billion pieces upon impact. “Cheers, Moony.”

 

Remus gave Sirius an annoyed look before unscrewing the cap of the bottle and began drinking. Sirius had to hold back his laughter as Remus cringed and his eyes watered from the strong liquid that was probably burning his throat. He could only manage a quarter of the rather large bottle before he was gasping for air. That was when Sirius finally allowed his mirth to escape.

 

“Bet that cleared your sinuses!” he patted Remus’ back as he spluttered and choked. “Not bad for a beginner. But…this is how it’s done.” Sirius grabbed the bottle off his friend and began to drink from it.

 

“Hey!” Remus exclaimed. He wrestled the bottle from Sirius once more and proceeded to empty it. Sirius watched, slightly in awe of Remus’ determination. Remus went slightly limp as he finished the entire contents of the bottle and almost fell backwards off the bed, had Sirius not been there to catch him. Remus flopped onto his back as Sirius laid him down.

 

He didn’t know if it was the lack of oxygen, the alcohol he drank or the sleepiness that was beginning to overcome him -maybe it was a mix of all the three- but Remus thought Sirius looked awfully handsome as he stared down at him from above. No wonder he was Gryffindor’s number one heart breaker. What woman, or man, in their right mind would resist? Remus chuckled to himself. Sirius too, thought Remus looked rather adorable like this. His flushed cheeks, dewy plump lips and sparkling topaz orbs framed by long dark lashed that stared insistently at Sirius; he could see what James saw in Remus. And he had a terrible urge to do what James would do when confronted with a situation like this. So he did it. He kissed Remus.

 

At first it was just an experimental touching of lips. Sirius pulled back and looked at Remus for some form of assurance. Remus was surprised at first. But then when Sirius dove down for a second kiss, Remus found he was unwilling to push Sirius away. It was pure bliss. So he fell deeper and deeper into that kiss as tongues touched and lips locked intensely. Sirius nipped and sucked, kissed and licked his way from Remus’ mouth to his throat, drinking in Remus’ smell, his taste and the sweet sounds that escaped him. His hands glided over the smooth planes of Remus’ lithe body, memorising every bump, curve and plateau. Remus wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius’ neck, drawing him nearer.

 

They became more hurried as Sirius slipped a hand beneath Remus’ white singlet and brushed a perky nipple. The first skin on skin contact made Remus gasp. And then he moaned; the sound resonating straight to Sirius’ cock. They sat up so that Sirius could peel away the only garment that lay between him and Remus’ smooth, hairless chest. He traced the many vivid scars he found there, each and every one with the flat of his tongue, inspiring another soft moan. Pinching one of the sensitive pink nubs on Remus’ chest between his forefinger and thumb, he worried the other gently with his teeth. 

 

A loud “Ahn!” escaped Remus who then clasped his hands over his mouth.  
“You sound really sexy like that.” Sirius encouraged as he rubbed the bulge between Remus’ legs.  
“Hnn!” was Remus’ muffled response. “I...Can’t, Sirius. I feel strange and I’m making weird noises.”  
Sirius hushed his friend. “It’s ok. It’s perfectly natural to be making noises. And it’s ‘good’, not ‘strange’.” He dipped his hands beneath the confines of Remus’ pyjama bottoms, feeling the bare flesh of Remus’ erection. How naughty- Remus didn’t wear any underwear beneath his pyjamas. Grasping it firmly, he pumped his fists a few times. 

 

Remus threw his head back in a silent scream of pleasure.

 

The last threads of Sirius’ patience snapped. Sirius pressed Remus back against the plump cushions and straddled his chest. He peeled off his own clothing. As he unzipped his jeans and released his cock from his now impossibly tight briefs, Remus gasped with surprised.

Sirius was so well hung.

 

“Suck it.” was the command.  
Remus looked up at Sirius, unsure if he was just teasing.  
He wasn’t.

 

Nervously, he guided the thick column of flesh towards his lips. Remus stuck his tongue out to taste experimentally. It felt so wrong but somehow just right. He began to lick the tip of Sirius’ rock hard cock and looked up to see his reaction. Sirius’ eyes were shut, his teeth clenching in concentration as he felt the sensations that Remus was creating in his groin. Becoming braver, Remus lapped more determinedly, swiping away the clear liquid that was beginning to build up. He parted his lips and admitted the length into his mouth, sucking gently.

 

Sirius could tell Remus was a total amateur at blowjobs. He wasn’t being anywhere near firm enough in his actions to produce enough friction. Sirius would definitely need more stimulation. Sirius pulled out of Remus’ hot lips and concentrated on removing the rest of their clothing. Remus lay shyly against the pillows once more Sirius worked to return the favour. He, of course, was much better having had a few male sex friends in the past. Remus was beginning to relax at last. As Sirius bobbed his head up and down Remus’ sex which he had been admiring minutes earlier, in awe of its perfect colour, shape and texture, he slipped a finger into Remus’ puckered entrance.

 

“Sirius!” Remus yelped in surprise.  
“Don’t worry. Relax.” Sirius assured as he continued to work his finger into Remus’ impossibly tight heat.  
“Ah!” Remus cried out. It didn’t hurt but it was uncomfortable nonetheless. Sirius nibbled at Remus’ sac as he added another finger, stretching out the tight band of muscles.  
“It hurts, Sirius!” Remus squeaked.  
Pulling out, Sirius reached for his wand and quickly summoned a tube of lubricant from his trunk. He squeezed a dollop of the viscous substance onto his fingers and before plunging them back into Remus.  
“Is this better?” he asked.  
Remus nodded through tear clouded eyes. A pang of guilt hit Sirius square in the chest as he crawled up dace to face with Remus. Gently kissing his forehead, cheek, lips and then jaw he whispered a quiet apology.  
“It’s okay.” Remus smiled weakly.  
Sirius squeezed more lube onto his palm and slicked himself up. “Are you ready?” he asked. Remus stayed silent and they stared intensely into each other’s eyes for a short moment before Remus slowly began to nod.  
“I’m ready...” he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it so far. Sorry for the abrupt ending but I’m saving the best part of the smut scene for next time :] Please R &R. I would love to make your read more enjoyable if you just let me know what you enjoy or what you don’t. **


End file.
